Längst vergessene Zeit
by Grey96
Summary: Alles was uns am Ende bleibt ist die Erinnerung. Minerva/ Hermine ja ich weiß sehr ungewöhnliches Paar aber hey ungewöhnliche Ideen erfordern, außergewöhnliche Charakter. Aber einfach mal reinlesen.
1. McGonagall

Okay ein merkwürdiges Gefühl nach drei Jahren, wieder eine Fanfic zu schreiben. Die Idee für die Story kam mir sehr spontan und komischer weiße während ich Supergirl am schauen war und währenddessen Harry Potter gelesen hab. Und nein das hier wird keine Mischung aus beiden nur eine Figur hat mir eine Idee gegeben. Für ein paar Veränderungen, aber mehr kann ich erst im nächsten Kapitel verraten. Für alle Rechtschreibe und Grammatikfehler entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon. Falls das hier jemand ließt und zufällig Betalesen will sehr gerne, aber wenn ich Ideen hab Versuch ich die so schnell wie möglich aufzuschreiben oder eher bevor ich die besten Ideen vergesse. Und keinen Plan ich schreibe lieber weiter, als dann ewig zu korrigieren. Über Kommentare oder Vorschläge würde ich mich sehr freuen, ich weiß meistens bin ich leider auch zu faul dafür. Aber mich motiviert das immer unheimlich. Bevor ich hier jetzt weiter Mist schreibe, sorry für den langen Text und ich hoffe das Lesen macht etwas Spaß :)

...

Längst vergangene Zeiten

Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Zeit, schöne wie Schmerzhafte Momente. Was bleibt, wenn wir einmal Weg sind, diese Welt Verlassen? Sind wir stolz auf die Entscheidungen die wir getroffen haben, froh die Krisen unseres Lebens hinter uns gelassen zu haben? Oder Hinterlassen wir nur die Frage was wäre wenn?

Das Leben so wusste Minerva McGonagall war nicht immer fair, aber sie hatte sich schon früh das Motto ihres Vaters zu eigen gemacht. Nichts ist so schlecht, dass es nicht irgendwas positives gibt. Dieses Motto passte zu ihrem Leben wie sie meinte.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Kindheit, denn weiten grünen Wiesen ihres Schottischen Geburtsorts Caithness. An ihre Eltern, die ihr in ihrem späteren Leben, trotz all der Liebe ein mahnendes Beispiel waren und ihre Brüder, die Unterschiedlich waren, wie Tag und Nacht und die sie über alles geliebt hatte.

Ihre Mutter, war eine Reinblütige Hexe aus dem angesehnen Familie Ross, ihr Vater hingegen war ein Muggel, was zur damaligen Zeit, einem kleinen Skandal gleich kam.

Ihre Mutter hatte Minerva die Liebesgeschichte, zwischen ihr und ihrem Mann erzählt als sie mit einem gebrochenen Herzen dabei war ein neues Leben zu beginnen in London, wo sie eine Stelle in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung angenommen hatte.

Ihre Eltern hatten sich im Sommer 1933, kennen gelernt Isobel ihre Mutter hatte kurz vorher ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und wollte einen ruhigen Sommer, in der Villa ihrer Familie mit ein paar Freundinnen verbringen. Bevor sie mit ihrem Meister in Zauberkunst anfangen wollte, einem Fach in dem sie schon während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts unübertroffen war.

Aber das Leben hatte etwas anders für sie geplant.

Während des Sommers lernte sie einen jungen Mann kennen Robert ein Muggel und obwohl ihr etwas anderes beigebracht wurde, konnte sie sich nicht von ihm fernhalten. Er war ein ehrlicher, offener und gradliniger Mann, der Sich für seine Überzeugung einsetzte. Die erste Begegnung der beiden klang wie au einem ktschigen Roman. Isobel war alleine auf einem Ausritt, sie war eine gute Reiterin, aber ihr Pferd erschreckte sich und sie fiel herunter.

Mitten im Dorf, wo ihr das passiert war konnte sie ihren verstauchten Fuß nicht heilen, sie konnte nicht aufstehen und die Dorfbewohner, waren alle nicht so erpicht darauf einer Fremden zu helfen, die in eine großen Villa zu Besuch war, ein Verwöhntes Stadtmädchen wie sie meinten.  
Und dann kam ihr Retter Robert McGonagall, der Dorfpfarrer. Er hatte von dem ganzen Vorfall nichts mitbekommen. Er hatte nur im Vorbeigehen gehört, das jemand auf dem Dorfplatz gestürzt war und wollte nach dem Rechten schauen.  
Als er sah das niemand der jungen Frau half schämte er sich für seine Gemeinde.. Und eilte direkt zur Rettung. Nach diesem Ereignis trafen die zwei sich öfter sie unterhielten sich Stundenlang, machten lange Spaziergänge und am Ende des Sommers konnte Isobel, Robert nicht verlassen und die beiden waren so verliebt, das Robert ihr einen Antrag machte, denn sie annahm.

Ihre Eltern waren mit dieser Verbindung nicht einverstanden und Robert dachte der Grund wäre, weil er nur ein armer Dorfpfarrer war, aber das der wahre Grund war, dass er ein Muggel war, das wusste er nicht. Und bevor sich ihre Eltern an die Situation gewöhnen konnte oder es zu einer Aussprache kommen konnte, starben ihre Eltern an den Drackenpocken. Und Isobel war allein, sie hatte nur noch ihren Mann und die beiden waren so glücklich wie man nur sein konnte, sie traute sich nicht ihrem Mann zu erzählen, dass sie eine Hexe war.  
Bereute es ihm nicht vor der Hochzeit gesagt zu haben, ihr Zauberstab versteckt und vergessen. Aus der Angst ihren Mann zu verlieren. Und die beiden, hatten trotz dieses Geheimnisses, zwei sehr glückliche Jahre.

Und dann kam der 4.10.1935 der Tag ihrer Geburt der vieles ändern sollte. Robert war der stolze Vater, glücklich über seine kleine Familie, aber besorgt, seit der Geburt, wandte sich seine Frau ab. Der Name für ihre kleine Tochter, sorgte in seiner Gemeinde für Aufsehen.  
Minerva, aber seine Frau war sehr belesen und wünschte sich den Namen für ihre Tochter, also wurde dieser Wunsch erfüllt Minerva McGonagall. Robert war besorgt über das Verhalten seiner Frau und Isobel war verzweifelt.

Sie hatte gewusst das sie Robert irgendwann die Wahrheit sagen musste, aber sie hatte gehofft noch ein paar Jahre Zeit zu haben, Minerva, Minni wie sie ihre kleine Tochter liebevoll nannte, hatte jetzt schon so ein magisches Talent, eine Begabung und das obwohl sie noch ein Kleinkind war. So dass Isobel kaum wusste wie sie diese Verstecken sollte. Und nach dem sie ein einjähriges Versteckspiel hinter sich hatte konnte sie nicht mehr und vertraute sich ihrem Mann an, zeigte ihm ihren Zauberstab bewies ihm das sie eine Hexe war und sagte ihm das Minerva auch eine war.

Robert McGonagall liebte seine Frau mehr als sein Leben, aber er war betroffen, wollte nichts mit Zauberei zutun haben, nicht weil er Zauberei per se für etwas schlechtes hielt, er fühlte sich aber Verraten und es passte nicht zu seiner Natur Geheimnisse zu haben und jetzt war er zu einem Leben voller Geheimnisse gezwungen wegen dem Internationalen Geheimhaltungspakt.

Die liebe zwischen Minervas Eltern hielt aber das Vertrauen war gebrochen.  
Isobel und Robert bekamen noch zwei Söhne Malcom der ältere der 1938 geboren wurden und Robert Junior, als Nesthäkchen 1943. Minerva hatte meistens eine schöne Kindheit aber von klein auf musste sie schon Verantwortung übernehmen, durfte ihre magische Begabung nicht ausleben musste helfen die Spontanmagie ihrer kleinen Brüder zu vertuschen.

Ihr Hogwarts Brief, war wie eine Befreiung für sie. Und an dem Tag als sie ihren Brief bekam, weinte ihre Mutter nicht nur vor Freunde, sondern auch vor Neid.

Hogwarts war für Minerva das beste was ihr passieren konnte und schon an ihrem ersten Abend sorgte sie für Aufsehen, weil der Sprechende Hut sich mehr als fünf Minuten Zeit nahm bis er entschieden hatte in welches Haus sie solle, doch der funke Abenteuerlust der ihn ihr war gab den Ausschlag und sie kam nach Gryffindor.

Ihre Hogwarts Zeit war für Minerva die beste Zeit, schnell wurde sie zur Jahrgangsbesten, sie war eine Ausgezeichnete Quidditch Spielerin und wäre sie nicht in ihrem siebten Jahr, bei dem Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin übel gefoult worden und hätte sich eine Schulterverletzung zugezogen, wer weiß vielleicht hätte sie Ernsthaft über eine Karriere nachgedacht.  
Aber seit ihrer Verletzung, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr fliegen hatte Schmerzen dabei und vermisste, dieses Gefühl der Freiheit beim fliege. Minerva hatte in ihrer Schulischen Karriere alles erreicht. Vertrauensschülerin, Schulsprecherin bis zu ihrer Verletzung Kapitän des Quidditchteams.  
Und sie hatte eine Ausergewöhnliche Begabung für Verwandlung, was kein geringer als Albus Dumbledore, bemerkte, der ihr Privatstunden gab. Ihr half ein Animagus zu werden und sie bei ihrer ersten Veröffentlichungen, die sogar in der Zeitschrift Verwandlung Heute erschien und für die sie mit einem Preis ausgezeichnet wurde unterstützte. Eben dieser war es auch der Versuchte sie zu überreden nach ihrer Hogwarts Zeit, ihren Meister in Verwandlung zu machen und über eine Karriere als Hogwarts Professorin nachzudenken, doch Minerva wollte mehr und nahm eine Stelle bei der Magischen Strafverfolgung an.

Einen Monat hatte sie nach ihrem Hogwarts Abschluss Ferien und diese wollte sie zuhause verbringen bevor, sie ein neues Leben im hektischen London beginnen würde. In dieser Zeit bewies sie, dass sie auch wenn alle immer Gesagt hatten sie würde ganz nach ihrem Vater kommen, sie doch auch die Tochter ihrer Mutter war und so schwärmte sie auch für einen jungen Muggel Dougal McGregor ein gutaussehender junger Mann der Sohn eines Ortsansässigen Farmers war und der ihr sogar einen Antrag machte und zuerst nahm Minerva diesen an, aber am nächsten Tag, ging sie zu ihm und musste ablehnen, anders als ihre Mutter wollte Minerva ihren Zauberstab nicht weglegen und Dougal würde nicht mit ihr nach London kommen, ohne ihm eine große Erklärung geben zu können, wegen dem internationalen Geheimhaltungspakt, löste sie also die Verlobung und kehrte nachhause zurück.

Ihre Mutter tröstete sie und drei Tage später verließ sie ihre Heimat für London. Die Stadt und ihr Job passten nicht zu Minervas Natur, im Zaubereiministerium war Ehrlichkeit und gradlinig zu sein, nicht sehr geschätzt und London Minerva fühlte sich erdrückt von der Stadt und nach zwei Jahren gab sie ihren Job auf und nahm das Angebot von Albus Dumbledore an machte unter ihm ihren Meister in Verwandlung und zusätzlich einen in Zauberkunst und fing an ihn Hogwarts zu unterrichten.

Minerva hatte Generationen von Schülern geprägt, mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie ging in ihrer Arbeit auf, aber ihr Liebesleben kam sehr kurz vorallem, teilte sie mit Albus ein Geheimnis ihre sexuelle Orientierung. Und so hatte sie außer ein paar mehr oder weniger wichtigen Affären, kaum ein Liebesleben, ernsthafte Beziehungen hatte sie kaum eine, Minerva war anspruchvoll,brauchte eine Partnerin die nicht nur gut aussah, wie sie ein gutes Buch schätzte, intelligent war ihre Meinung vertreten konnte für ihre Überzeugung kämpfte und vorallem etwas wie sie es nannte Gryffindor Abenteuerlust hatte.

Sie hatte eine Beziehung die diesem Ideal sehr nah kam, aber Amelia fand, sie wäre zu unüberlegt und sie fand im Gegenzug Amelia wäre zu langweilig. Kurz verweilte sie in Gedanken bei Amelia. Sie dachte an Voldemort, denn Kampf gegen ihn, die Trauer die Verluste. Und auch wenn sie es nicht wollte dachte sie an den Krieg die schrecklichen Dinge die sie gesehen hatte, die Opfer die sie gebracht hatte.

Minerva würde nie Robby ihren jüngsten Bruder vergessen einen Auror, Mutig, Aufrecht und Treu und seinen schrecklichen Tod durch die Todesser, weil er sich bei einem Massaker anders als viele seiner Kollegen sich mutig ihnen in denn Weg stellte und bevor er starb 3 Kindern und deren Eltern das Leben rettete, bevor er bestialisch getötet wurde. Schnell versuchte Minerva die schmerzliche Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht schnell genug und vor ihrem inneren Auge, sah sie seine Leiche oder eher das was davon übrig war. Nachdem die Werwölfe fertig mit ihm waren.  
Minerva vermisste ihn und ohne das sie es wollte stahl sich, eine Träne über ihr Gesicht. Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken.

Minerva schaute aus dem Fenster ihrer persönlichen Räume. Es war der 15 September 1998, die große Schlacht von Hogwarts war noch nicht so lange her. Doch danke der vielen Helfer erstrahlte das Schloss wieder in seinem alten Glanz.

Lautes Geschrei und ein Geräusch lenkten Minerva von ihren Gedanken ab, angezogen durch die Geräusche. Verlies Minerva ihre Räume und kaum tat sie das wurde sie von etwas getroffen und um sie herum war nur noch Dunkelheit...


	2. Krankenflügel

Hallo, also falls das hier jemand ließt bin ich froh :) Und über eine Meinung würde ich mich auch freuen. Nur ein kleines Kapitel, aber manche Änderungen zur Orginal Gesichte sollten wohl kurz erläutert werden fand ich. :)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Zeit kann etwas tückisches sein, unser ganzes Leben, tickt sie gegen uns, manchmal vergeht sie wie im Flug, aber ein anderes Mal geht sie einfach nicht rum.  
Und bei jemanden am Krankenbett zu sitzen, kann ein unerträgliches Gefühl sein. Man macht sich Gedanken, Vorwürfe hat Zeit zum überlegen, hätte man etwas anders machen können, etwas anderes sagen, wird man sich mit der Person nochmal unterhalten können oder hat man Dinge die man niemals aussprechen werden kann und für immer bereuen wird.

Dumbledore hatte schon unzählige male an Verschiedenen Krankenbetten gesessen und nicht immer, hatte er nochmal die Chance bekommen sich zu entschuldigen, den Menschen zu sagen, was es zu sagen gab. Und sehr selten war im eine Chance auf eine Aussprache mit den Menschen vergönnt gewesen die er geliebt hatte.  
Mit seiner Mutter, seiner Schwester oder auch Gellert, denn er auch wenn er schreckliche Dinge getan hatte liebte und der ihn geliebt hat.

In einem andern Leben so dachte Dumbledore, wäre ihm vielleicht ein glückliches Ende vergönnt gewesen mit dem Mann denn er liebte, aber in diesem hatte er die Chance auf eine Aussprache verpasst, eine Chance auf ein Leben mit Gellert.

Er hielt die Hand seiner Ängsten Vertrauten und wusste nicht wie es weitergehen würde ob Minerva McGonagall jemals wieder aufwachen würde und wie er ihr die ganze Situation schonend beibringen sollte, verstand er das ganze selbst doch nicht ganz, aber mit all seiner Lebenserfahrung hatte er eins gelernt. Zweite Chancen sollte man annehmen und nicht allzu sehr hinterfragen, war er nicht selbst der lebende Beweis dafür?

Der Erste Schulleiter von Hogwarts der von den Toten auferstanden ist ?

Gut man musste dazu sagen, dass es weniger sein Verdienst war, als der von Severus, der alles riskiert und das wichtigste wertvollste Verloren hatte, sein eigenes Leben. Alles konnte Albus nicht mehr rekonstruieren auch wenn in seinem Büro ein Bild von Snape hing, dass Bild konnte oder wollte ihm eher nicht alles sagen.  
Was er wusste war das Severus, sich mit seinem letzten Trank denn er ihn gegeben hatte selbst übertroffen hatte.

Er hatte denn Trank des lebenden Todes perfektioniert, wie es nur Severus konnte und mit ein paar Zusätzen modifiziert. Der Trank wirkte verzögert erst nach 20 Stunden und hatte eine zusätzliche heilende Wirkung, dass er erst dann Einsetzen sollte wenn Voldemort verstorben wäre der Fluch, denn Severus ihn seine Hand bannen konnte gebrochen wäre durch den Tod und sich sein Körper somit nicht selbst zerstören würde, sein Leben also gerettet.

Severus hatte alle bis zuletzt getäuscht, ihm glauben gelassen ihn getötet zu haben und dabei hatte er ihm eine zweite Chance ermöglicht. Dumbledore hatte Severus einiges zu verdanken und er würde ihm nie vergelten können was er alles für ihn getan hatte, aber gerade jetzt ihn dieser Situation bräuchte er wieder denn Zaubertrankkünste des jüngeren um Minerva zu helfen, zu heilen was passiert war..

19 September 19998, vier Tage nach dem Vorfall.

Im Krankenflügel, nach vier Tagen endlich der Moment der Wahrheit, langsame zittern der Augenlider, eine kleine Bewegung der Finger geöffnete Augen, Grüne Augen starren in Braune. Die Grünen Augen gehen wieder zu, der Versuch ein Hallo zu sagen... Tiefe Müdigkeit, die Grünen Augen schließen sich wieder. Minerva schläft wieder ein. Die Hexe mit den braunen Augen, informiert besorgt Madame Pomfrey was passiert ist, ein schlechtes Gewissen, was sie hier her getrieben hat an ihrem Geburtstag.

Zeit vergeht das braunhaarige Mädchen verlässt denn Krankenflügel um nicht zu spät zu ihrer eigenen Geburtstagsparty zu kommen.


	3. Der Vorfall

Hey ich versuch mich kurz zu halten und da ich schon ein weiters Kapitel fertig hab, bekommt ihr schneller als Gedacht ein weiters Kapitel. Ich freue mich über jeden der die Geschichte zu seinen Favoriten hinzugefügt hat, vielen Dank dafür :)

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und falls ihr zufällig ein Kommentar da lassen würdet um mir zu sagen wie ihr die Story bis jetzt findet würde ich mich mega freuen.

Da ich noch nicht weiß ob heute noch ein Kapitel dazu kommt, wünsche ich euch allen einen schönen Tag :)

Liebe Grüße :)

15 September 1998 ein ganz normaler Dienstag, das neue Schuljahr war gerade einmal zwei Wochen alt und man sollte meinen, jetzt nachdem Voldemort besiegt war wäre alles friedlich, aber vereinzelt waren noch Todesser auf der Flucht, manche noch nicht enttarnt und das goldene Trio musste weiterhin auf der Hut sein. Was gar nicht so einfach war, da Ron im Moment nicht so gut auf seine Freunde zu sprechen war.

Er war enttäuscht, weil Hermine und er Schluss gemacht hatten, sie hatten es versucht, aber Hermine konnte nicht anders sie liebte Ron zwar, aber nicht wie einen Liebhaber sondern wie einen Bruder und auch Harry, war im Moment nicht gerade beliebt bei Ron.

Harry und Ginny hatten nach kurzer Zeit festgestellt, das wenn sie sich auch liebten sie zu verschieden waren und hatten sich freundschaftlich getrennt, während die ganze Weasley Familie trotzdem, Harry als einen von ihnen betrachteten war dies für Ron nicht so leicht, weil die Eifersucht in ihn, ihn vermuten ließ das Harry und Hermine eine Beziehung anfangen würden, dass er damit falsch lag wurde ihm zwar öfters versichert und niemand außer Ron selbst glaubte seine Theorie, aber dieser war davon überzeugt, wieso sonst wollte Hermine ihn nicht ?

Doch Harry und Hermine fühlten sich wie Geschwister, Zwillinge sie konnten ihre Bindung nicht genau erklären, sie liebten sich auch, aber eben so wie Geschwister. Die ganzen Gemeinsamen Jahre in Hogwarts, dass Jahr auf der Flucht, die Zeit ohne Ron, der Moment am Grab von Harrys Eltern, dass und noch viel mehr verband sie, beide kamen aus der Muggelwelt und mehr als einmal hatten sich die beiden gefragt wie ihre Kindheit verlaufen wäre, wenn durch einen Merkwürdigen Zufall Harry als Baby bei denn Grangers gelandet wäre und nicht bei den Dursleys.

Aber Ron würde sich schon wieder einkriegen, dass tat er immer, manchmal war er einfach ein Sturkopf, aber wenn es drauf ankam war er ein treuer und mutiger Freund. Und vielleicht würde ihm der Abstand gut tun.

Harry und Hermine entschlossen sich dazu ihr fehlendes Hogwarts Jahr nachzuholen, während Ron sich zur Überraschung und ein wenig zum erstaunen aller seiner Freunde gegen das Angebot ohne Abschluss Auror zu werden entschied um ein Angebot der Chudley Cannons anzunehmen als Reserve Hüter für sie zu spielen und so wie der Zufall wollte verletzte sich der Erste Hüter und so hatte Ron schon sein erstes Spiel in der Quidditch Liga hinter sich und war hauptverantwortlich für ein historisches Ereignis, einen Sieg der Chudley Cannons.

Harry setzte seine schulische Karriere fort, weil er Auror werden wollte und es sich selbst verdienen wollte dank seiner schulischen Leistungen. Alle nötigen Voraussetzungen erfühlen wollte. Einfach nur Harry sein wollte und nicht der Junge der Überlebt hat und auch wenn alle ihm sagten er könnte das Angebot des Ministeriums ruhig annehmen, er hatte allen bewiesen das er mehr als qualifiziert war, aber Harry wollte mehr, es sich nicht wegen einer Leistung verdienen zu die er nicht durch eine Prophezeiung gezwungen war, er wollte es sich wie jeder andere durch harte Arbeit verdienen.

Und Hermine wäre nicht Hermine wenn ihr akademischen Leistungen ihr nicht wichtig wären und so gab es keine andere Alternative als ihr Abschluss Jahr nachzuholen. Sich klar zu werden was sie beruflich machen wollte, was sie erfüllen würde.

So kam es dazu das Harry und Hermine Nachmittags alleine zurück auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Sie unterhielten sich über die letzte Zaubertrankstunde und Hermine gab Harry Tipps für die drei Seiten Pergament die Slughorn zu dem heutigen Zaubertrank wollte. Sie waren vertieft in das Thema aber wie Mad-Eye ihnen eingetrichtert hat, Immer Wachsam, fiel ihnen auf das irgendwas merkwürdig war, für einen Wochentag war es zu ruhig, gerade rechtzeitig zogen die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe und konnten gerade noch die Angriffssprüche die auf sie zukamen blocken, drei vermumte Gestalten griffen sie an.

Harry und Hermine gewannen langsam die überhand ihre Angreifer schrien panisch herum ein lauter Knall, die beiden wussten nicht was passiert war und plötzlich wird etwas geworfen bevor sie reagieren können, steht vor ihnen Prof. McGonagall, und wird von etwas was sie nicht genau erkennen können getroffen, sie kippt um die Angreifer flüchten Harry will zuerst die Angreifer verfolgen, Hermine rennt zur Verwandlungs Professorin schickt einen Patronus mit einer Nachricht zu Madame Pomfrey und Harry reagiert schnell, levitiert seine Hauslehrerin und Hermine schickt einen weiteren Patronus an Prof. Dumbledore.

Sichert danach die Gruppe, gibt Harry Deckung um zu schauen ob die Angreifer wieder zurück kommen würden. 10 Minuten dauerte der Weg und den beiden kam es vor als würde es eine Ewigkeit dauern kaum waren sie im Krankenflügel, und Harry hatte McGonagall auf ein Bett schweben gelassen sprang Poppy Pomfrey in Action.

Sie schmiss Harry und Hermine nachdem sie sich nach deren wohlbefinden erkundigt hatte, aus ihrem Flügel um in Ruhe ihre Patientin versorgen zu können und machte sich anschließend an die Arbeit.

Im Flur erwartete sie schon ein besorgt Aussehender Dumbledore der noch aufgeklärt werden musste was passiert war.

Und selbst einfach nur besorgt war um seine engste Vertraute.

Aber eigentlich wussten die beiden selbst kaum, was sie gerade erlebt hatten und waren besorgt um McGonagall.


	4. Erwachen

Erwachen

Jede kennt es vielleicht, ein Gefühl der inneren Traurigkeit, man denkt die ganze Welt wäre gegen einen und niemand, steht einem zur Seite. Man fühlt sich einsam umgeben von Menschen, allein wenn man sich von allen abwendet um seine Zeit alleine zu verbringen, aber in manchen Momenten kann man sich die Einsamkeit nicht aussuchen man kann nicht eintescheiden ob jemand bei einem ist man muss die Situation so nehmen und in so einen Moment fand sich jetzt eine Patientin des Krankenflügels wieder, ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, es war dunkel sie war allein, auch wenn sie das nicht wollte.

Aber so kaum sie Gedacht hatte das sie nicht allein war, bekam sie sogleich Gesellschaft. Die Gesellschaft war natürlich niemand anders, als Madame Pomfrey , alle Krankenbetten in Hogwarts hatten einen Automatischen Melder der ein Signalton in die Räume der Heilerin ertönen ließ um sie über Veränderungen an ihren Patienten zu informieren.

Poppy wusste nicht so richtig was sie erwarten sollte, aber besorgt schaute sie auf ihre Patientin Minerva McGonagall ohne zu wissen, wie diese auf ihre Situation reagieren würde.

„Wie geht's dir Minerva?" Die angesprochene schaute verwirrt, Poppy konnte das Minenspiel in dem Gesicht ihrer Patientin sehen, die Fragen die ihr förmlich ins Gesicht standen und etwas was die Erfahrene Heilerin als Schmerz einstufte. Sie stand ruhig da und wartete auf eine Antwort auch wenn ihr die Minute bis sie eine Antwort bekam förmlich, wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam doch endlich wurde Poppy erlöst und bekam eine Antwort „ Ich fühle mich komisch, nicht ganz klar ich bin mir sicher in Hogwarts zu sein, aber sie kenne ich nicht und dazu fühlt mein ganzer Körper sich so an als wäre ich beim Qudditch vom Besen gefallen". „Möchtest du etwas gegen die Schmerzen". Minerva schaute die Heilerin mit einem prüfenden Blick an und antwortete dann „ Mit allem gebührenden Respekt und ohne ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage zu stellen, aber wäre es möglich meinen Hauslehrer Professor Dumbledore, herzuholen? Ich möchte damit nicht sagen, dass ich ihnen nicht vertraue, aber ich würde mich wohler fühlen wenn ich mit ihm sprechen könnte, zusätzlich und erfahren könnte was los ist".

Madame Pomfrey schaffte es mit Müh und Not sich ihrer Überraschung nicht ansehen zu lassen.

Sie versuchte sich ihre Sorge nicht ansehen zu lassen, in Gedanken hatte sie schon eine Vermutung was passiert war und wenn das stimmen würde, würde es die komplette Sicht die sie auf den Vorfall gehabt hätten ändern. Sie schreckte durch denn sie praktisch durchdringenden Blick ihrer Patienten aus ihren Gedanken hoch, nickte und sagte dann „ Natürlich ist das machbar Liebes ich schicke nur eben einen Patronus an den Professor".

Zusammen warteten die beiden auf Professor Dumbledore, beide in ihre Gedanken vertieft auch wenn sie kaum unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. Gespannt was das Gespräch mit Dumbledore bringen würde.

Albus wurde von dem Patronus geweckt machte sich innerhalb von Sekunden mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs fertig und rannte beinah zum Krankenflügel in einem Tempo das Mann einem Mann seines Alters kaum zutrauen sollt, eigentlich war es nicht seine Art. Der Mann hatte mit all seiner Lebenserfahrung gelernt, dass man mit Ruhe und Gelassenheit viel besser dran war, Dinge passierten und man musste sie hinnehmen wie sie kamen. Aber er war besorgt um seine Engste Vertraute. Wollte Wissen welche Konsequenzen das ganze hatte, womit sie es zu tun hatten.

Er kam ihm Krankenflügel an öffnete dir Türe.

Dumbledore schaute mit einem beunruhigenden Lächeln zu Minerva, immer noch erstaunt und irritiert über ihre sehr eigene Situation. Wie aus dem nichts ließ er neben ihrem Bett einen Sessel entstehen und ließ sich auf diesem nieder.

„Wie geht es dir Minerva?"

Die angesprochene war irritiert, ihr Professor sah verändert aus schnell gealtert, als wäre er innerhalb kürzester Zeit um 50 Jahre gealtert. Die ganze Situation verwirrte sie die Fremde Heilerin in Hogwarts, ihre Schmerzen, alles verwirrt sie irgendwie beunruhigte sie und verunsicherte sie.

Dumbledore hatte ein Gewisses alter erreicht und zu seiner eigenen Schade musste er sich eingestehen das es gewohnheiten gab, die egal wie sehr man sich dafür schämte, man sie doch nicht ablegen konnte und wenn man von vielen auf eine Stufe mit Merlin gesetzt wird muss man schon gewisse fähigkeiten haben und eine Gewisse Grundfähigkeit für Legilimentik, war es was ihn einerseits mit Stolz anderseits mit Scham erfüllte. Aber auch seine Begabung für dieses Gebiet hatte Grenzen und was er soeben gesehen hatte verwirrte ihn. Minervas Gedanken waren nicht die üblichen und man sollte meinen, es läg nur an ihrer Momentanen Situation, aber wüsste er es nicht besser würde er sagen, Minerva hing mit ihren Gedanken in der Vergangenheit. In ihrer eigenen Hogwarts Zeit. Er sah sich selbst in ihren Gedanken, als ihren Verwandlungslehrer, sah wie sein damaliges Bild mit dem heutigen verglich. Sah wie sie die damalige Heilerin mit Poppy verglich und in seinen Gedanken, machte sich eine Vermutung breit, wäre es möglich er schaute seine langjährige Freundin an, lange schwarze Haare etwas unordentlich vom schlafen, die so selten offen getragen hatte in den letzten Jahren. In ihr junges verwirrtes Gesicht und die Vermutung wurde immer mehr wie zu einer Sicherheit und auch wenn es unhöflich war sie zu unterbrechen, wo sie gerade zu einer Antwort zu seiner Frage ansetzen wollte er konnte nicht anders.

Es platzte aus ihm heraus und er fragte „ Minerva welches Jahr haben wir und was machst du in Hogwarts?"

Die Angesprochene war verwirrt aufgrund der Frage, aber Antwortete nichts desto trotz auf die Frage „ Über denn Tag bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, dafür müsste ich erst wissen wie lange ich hier war, aber das letzte Datum an das ich mich erinnere ist der 15 September 1953 und ich bin hier Schülerin um genau zu sein bin ich Schulsprecherin und Kapitänin des Gryffindor Quidditch Teams , was sie als mein Hauslehrer wissen sollten".

Voller unglauben schaute Dumbledore, seine Vermutung bestätigt und unwissend wie es weitergehen würde machte er sich auf ein sehr langes Gespräch mit Minerva gefasst oder sollte er sie besser wieder Miss McGonagall nennen.


End file.
